A wireless local area network (WLAN) is a wireless computer network that links two or more devices using a wireless distribution method within a limited area, such as a home, school or office building. A WLAN provides a connection to the wider Internet. Most modern WLANs are based on IEEE 802.11 standards and are marketed under the Wi-Fi brand name.
Wireless streaming systems are dedicated devices used to consume internet content distributed via a WLAN. Wireless streaming circuits may be configured as set top boxes, “sticks” that may be attached to a port of a television or circuits incorporated into televisions.
Wireless interface chips (e.g., Wi-Fi chips) consume relatively large amounts of power. This is not considered to be an issue while the chip is operative, but it does present challenges for the large amounts of time that the chips are not receiving content. There are ongoing demands to make all electronic devices more energy efficient.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a wireless streaming circuit with a low power mode that is operative with an associated remote control.